Broken Vow
by demongal108
Summary: What happens if Kagome goes to an era that the fudeal era leads her to, By accident she falls into a world that is the future of her own era. SANZO AND KAGOME


Broken Vow

Broken Vow

Deviant Art: Demongal109

Anime Fan Fiction: Demongal108

A/N: Hey this Fan Fiction has to do with the Saiyuki men and Kagome who traveled to a new era in order to find the last Shikon jewel but Kagome can't return back to the feudal era until she finds the last shard of the shikon jewel and she'll need it in order to save her era from total disaster.

In the middle of the stares shined brightly Kagome and the others slept around the fading fire. Kagome woke up to get something to drink then she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't around. She got off her sleeping bag and made sure she didn't wake the others she went into the forest to look her hanyo. "Inuyasha….where did you run off to?" The black haired brown eyed asked while looking around. She then saw three soul collectors making they're way to the middle of the forest, Kagome followed. "The soul collector…Kikyo's here but if she's here then….Inuyasha." Kagome made her way to the middle of the forest in her heart and mind she begged that Inuyasha wasn't with her. Finally reaching the middle of the forest Kagome hid behind a tree when a what felt like a knife stabbing her heart. There stood Kikyo and Inuyasha making out like there was not no tomorrow. Kagome placed her back against the tree and slid down as her eyes filled with tears. The heart stabbing feeling became stronger and painfuller when she heard the kiss end and the two of them panting which meant her beloved hanyo enjoyed the long kiss. "Inuyasha-san stay with me….stay with me and together we will go and find the shards our selves." Kikyo asked the hanyo. Inuyasha sighed and stroked her face. "Kikyo we only have one more shard to find, once we find it the last shard and I become a full demon I'll come back to you, until then we need to continue seeing each other like this." Inuyasha said looking into Kikyo's eyes.

This was to much Kagome got up and walked away, her walks soon turned into runs as the tears in her eyes rolled down her face. Falling to her knees in a meadow Kagome just broke down crying in her hands. Whipping away the tears running down her face and in her eyes her breaths turned into in to small hiccups. "Inuyasha….that stupid two timing jerk. Kagome got up on her feet and headed back to camp. As she reached the camp sight there stood Inuyasha with his arms crossed no doubt he knew that she had left off some where, turning his head to look at her he kept a straight face. Kagome hated him for that. "Where did you go Kagome?" The hanyo asked the black haired brown eyed girl, but Kagome didn't say anything to him. "Hey Kagome did you hear me I asked you where were you?" Kagome just stared at the floor as she walked past him.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha….leave me alone."

"What…leave you alone?"

Kagome glared up at him with tears running down her face. "Just leave me along Inuyasha." Inuyasha gave Kagome a mixture of a shocked, confused, and pissed off look. "Why the hell are you so mad at me what the hell did I do?" Inuyasha glared back at Kagome. Kagome was so pissed off, how could he just play stupid like this. "Don't play stupid I saw you I saw you with…with Kikyo and the two of you were making out like there was no tomorrow!" Kagome began to sob while Inuyasha blushed while being shocked and embarrassed. "W-Wait y-you saw that? Kagome I…" Inuyasha stretched out his hand to her "SIT!!" Kagome yelled out at him and Inuyasha went slamming to the floor, Kagome packed up her things and ran off with the almost completed jewel around her neck. She couldn't bare being with Inuyasha anymore knowing that he was secretly seeing Kikyo, it was to painful to deal with. Stopping at a small wooden bridge that was built over a large hole in the ground. "This bridge is so old you'd think they build a new one." Kagome thought to her self "Kagome!...Kagome!" out from the distance Inuyasha called out he was looking for her but she didn't want to see her or be around him.

Kagome ran across the bridge half way there the wood underneath her foot after one step broke one board of the bridge and down went Kagome. She hissed when she landed on the ground. "Ah my…leg stupid old bridge, way of being a cluts Kagome." She said to her self. She heard Inuyasha's calls becoming louder and closer Kagome grabbed her things and stood up she heard the leafs and the twigs break behind her when she turned there stood Inuyasha. Kagome turned her back to him and started to walk away she didn't notice the old wood beneath her feet was breaking. "Damnit Kagome will you just wait and listen to me." Inuyasha pleaded but Kagome wasn't listening. That was pissing Inuyasha off. "Damnit Kagome it's not like I did anything wrong quit being so sensitive!" That was it Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha "Didn't do anything wrong stop being sensitive!? Inuyasha you jerk you're the one that-' Kagome was cut off by the sound of the wood beneath her crumble; Kagome didn't even have enough time to react as she fell to the never ending darkness. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha jumped in diving down face first stretching out his hand to hers. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome welled out as she stretched out her hand to his, the deep they fell the thinner the air became Inuyasha was having a hard time breathing. Stretching his hand out more his and Kagome's hand grabbed onto each others. Inuyasha quickly grabbed onto a ledge, grabbing on to the ledge so quickly like that loosened the grip he had on Kagome's hand.

"I-Inuyasha I'm slipping."

"Kagome hang on don't let go!"

What only seemed like seconds or minutes seemed like hours the thin air around them was choking, Kagome's vision become blurry Inuyasha was suffering the same thing he needed to build up the strength to pull Kagome up and leap them out of there. "I-Inuyasha…I…can't hold on anymore. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome "Just hand on just hang on don't' let go!" It was a heart breaking sight and feeling when he felt Kagome's hand slip out of his and the sight of her falling. "no…no…NO KAGOME!!" Inuyasha's cries echoed through the hole as she faded into the darkness. Kagome blacked out all she could hear was Inuyasha's cries. "Nngah….w-where am I am…am I…dead…?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes to realize that she was laying in a small area of white and pink flowers. "Did Inuyasha catch me?" Kagome asked herself. Seeing a dirt path Kagome followed it and found her self in a village but it wasn't like the village that she traveled in with her friends from the feudal era. People there wore different clothing not like Kimonos well ordinary kimonos. The people there did give her the same stares as other people have due to her strange clothing.

Ignoring the looks and stares she decided to walk around the village it was huge looked more like a town to her. "Sanzo just one little meat bun, one little bun." Kagome turned her attention to a small boy who was on his knees begging a man in a white robe. "Poor little guy he's hungry." Kagome said to herself, walking up to the boy she found him giving puppy eyes to the man that was selling the freshly cooked meat buns. "Hey mister cant you just give me one please I promise I'll pay you back please."

"No…No money no food go and beg somewhere else kid."

"Come on please…just one little one please."

"Get lost kid!"

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for him. He looked like a fighter so she could imagine him being hungry. He had brown spiky hair with a gold brace around his head, a yellow cape blue torn jeans and a pair of brown boots and a red shirt. "Get lost!"

"Hey I'll take a few of those meat buns how about five." Kagome told the man "Yes ma'am right away." The man placed the five meat buns in a bag and handed it over to her while she handed him over the money. The small boy gave a look like he was going to fall over and die of hunger. "Here you go." Kagome smiles as she handed him the brown paper bag full of meat buns, he looked up at her "Wha…really you bought them…for me?" Kagome nodded her head with a smile "Uh-huh you looked so hungry so I bought them for you." The small boy smiled at her as he took the brown bag. "Oh wow thanks I was starving thank you lady." Kagome giggled and watched as he went through the bag he reminded her of Shippo when ever she brought him treats from her era.

"By the way I'm Goku what about you?"

"Oh my name is Kagome it's nice to meet you Goku."

"So Kagome are you new here?"

"Yeah I am, how did you guess?"

"Your clothes are weird."

An anime tear dropped on the back of her head she should have guessed it was her clothing that gave her away after all it did give her away in the feudal era, with a sigh Kagome smiled at little Goku. "The might be weird but I happen to like them." Goku smiled back "Well ok I have to go now sorry."

"Oh its ok well bye Goku enjoy the meat buns."

"You bet, latter"

With they're goodbye's Goku took of running in to the crowd as Kagome turned to leave, it wasn't a minute latter when she heard Goku begin to beg for food.

"Hey you H2O ass those are mine give them back."

Kagome turned around and saw poor little Goku being pushed back with a hand in his face she looked over the crowd to see who it was that had Goku's meat buns. The man had long crimson red hair and red crimson eyes he had a blue bandana that went around his forehead he also had a white loose tank top with a blue vest over it he had a pair of brown boots and brown pants he was very good looking to Kagome and she hated to come to terms with that she was indeed blushing a little when she saw him, but it went away when she saw the cigarette in his mouth and also the fact that he was picking on Goku. "Alright monkey where did you get these, cause I know a poor little bastered like you cant afford to get these meat buns." The man with red hair held the bag over Goku's head. "I told you already my friend Kagome bought them for me, now give them back you ass wipe." Goku began to jump up and down trying to reach the bagged goods. "Oh really well why don't you go and get her." The man with red hair said while he stared down Goku. "But she left already I can't go and get her!" The man with the crimson hair smirked "well then tough shit looks like they're mine." Just then a man with blond hair and purpled colored eyes, wearing a white robe and a scripture around his shoulders, he walked out of the crowd with another man.

He had brown hair and a small glass lends in front of the left eye, he had a long sleeve green shirt with brown pants and shoes he also had a sash that went over his right shoulder and down to his left hip and was tied behind his back on his shoulder he had what looked like a white baby dragon Kagome thought it looked cute. The two men were real pretty boys but the one to catch Kagome's full attention was the man with the white robe, who was he? Who ever the two were the man with the scripture draped around his shoulders walked behind the crimson haired man and snatched the bag out of his hand. "Well then you monkey if you can't prove that someone bought you these then why don't we go and ask the man that sold them." Goku gave him a face "Aw but Sanzo!" Then the man with the scripture smacked a paper fan over Goku's head, alright that was it Kagome wasn't going to take this. "Ow my head, what the hell did you do that for?" Goku complained "You stupid monkey who in they're right mind would believe-" He was cut off when he felt the bag being taken out of his hand. Turning around he didn't see anybody but he looked back infront of him there stood Kagome with her arms crossed and the bag in her hand.

"Hey he told you already I bought them for him you didn't have to hit him over the head with that stupid paper fan don't be so hard on him." The four men were shocked especially Sanzo a woman was arguing with him didn't she know who hell she was who they were apparently not if she's doing this. "Hey Kagome I thought you left already?" The three men eye balled the strange girl infront of them this was Kagome….her!? To them she was beautiful and she was weird I mean who would stand up like that to Sanzo? "I was gong to leave but then I noticed you were in trouble." Turning around she handed Goku back the bag goods. Goku looked at the shocked looking men "Ha see I told you I wasn't lying you basterds." Kagome giggled "Oh so you're who bought my little brother the meat buns well thanks beautiful." The man with the crimson hair came up from behind Goku wrapped his right arm around his neck." Goku just made a face "Hey you ass get away from me, you jerk your not my brother." Goku argued "Aw come on bro we might have had a fight but do you be so cruel?"

Goku was getting pissed off and pushed him away "Get off of my Gojyo" Goku said Kagome heard someone laugh behind her. "You must excuse Gojyo he usually uses Goku to pick up girls, oh right how rude of me my name is Hakkai, and who might you be?" Kagome turned around and the man with his left eye covered with a piece of glass stood right behind her. "Hakkai?"

"Yes my name is Hakkai you already know Goku, the one with the red hair is Gojyo and the man on the side of me is Sanzo. You must be Kagome the one who bought Goku the meat buns. Oh right and this is Hawkaru." Kagome looked at the small dragon and squealed and began to pet the cute white baby dragon then looked at Hakkai "Oh well it's no big deal he was hungry and I felt sorry for him so-"

"So why don't I pay you back for your kindness." Kagome turned back around and there was Gojyo looking at her "Er…um you don't have to." Kagome blushed but hated how close Gojyo get to her as she was about to push him away Goku grabbed him by his hair while Sanzo smacked Gojyo over the head with his paper fan "Stupid can't you go a day without chasing after some girl?"

"Yeah Gojyo you ass how many skirts are you going to chase you damn water sprit." Goku said while pulling on Gojyo's hair. "Ow ow ow you stupid monkey let go of my hair!"

"Why don't you cut this off you look like a hippie." Goku pulled on his hair again Gojyo tired to take him off his back, an anime tear appeared on the both of Kagome and Hakkai's head "Does this happen a lot?" Kagome asked as she watched the three men fight with one another. Hakkai just laughed nervously at Kagome's question "Yes this does happen daily but to be honest this is what they can do to pass the time." Hakkai said as he joined Kagome in watching the show until "How is it that you always chase the stupid damn girls Gojyo!" Sanzo yelled as he slammed his fan on Gojyo's head again he didn't notice the fire in Kagome's, Hakkai looked over at Kagome and right off the back he could see that she was pissed off and he didn't want to get on bad side. He noticed that she had a rock in her hand Hakkai could only think of one reason why she would have it "Um excuse me Kagome please try not to do anything rash." She wasn't listening to Hakkai's words. "You idiots damage my reputation daily and-" Sanzo stopped talking at that moment when he felt something hit behind his head. Goku and Gojyo went wide eyed and a smile curled on they're lips when they saw who it was that did it. Sanzo was in aw and also pissed off turning around and saw Kagome with her arms crossed also looking pissed off Hakkai took a couple of steps to the right away from Kagome knowing there was going to be a war between they're new friend and Sanzo

"What do you mean by 'stupid girl'!?" Kagome yelled at Sanzo

"Why you little I meant it in the nicest way and what they hell was with the rock hitting my damn head you damn tart!" Sanzo yelled back

"Oh well excuse me you stupid priest for trying to defend myself!" She yelled

"Oh you did not just call me a stupid priest!" He yelled

"I meant it in the nicest way you stupid Monk!" she yelled right back

"You damn tart call me that again and I'll-" Sanzo was cut off

"You'll what throw some prayers at me oh how scary!" she insulted

While this war between Sanzo and Kagome was going on Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai were watching the show a fight between Sanzo and Kagome it was both rare and to hilarious to miss. They all wish they had a camera to capture the moment. It was kinda sad when Hakkai separated them "All right you two how about we shake hands huh?" Hakkai looked at the two of them but he could see that they still wanted to fight with each other some more. The only thing to o to break these two out of the fight was well "U-Uh hey Kagome why don't you join us for some lunch?" Hakkai asked with a smile but his smile soon turned into a nervous smile when Sanzo glared at him. "Hey what a fantastic idea Hakkai I'm starving!" the little chimp jumped up and down knowing that he was going to finally eat. "But Hakkai I should really-" Kagome stopped talking when she felt someone's arm around her shoulder, looking up an anime tear appeared on the back of her head when she saw Gojyo "Aw come on now getting a bite to eat wont kill you." The crimson haired man said with a wink and a smile another anime tear appeared on the back of her head. "Yeah come on Kagome please." Kagome looked down at the small boy who was giving her his famous puppy eyes. She knew that she needed to get she nodded her head "Alright but I really should get going after this." The two nodded and pulled and walked her to a near by restaurant leaving Sanzo and Hakkai behind. "You idiot why did you invite her to have lunch with us?" The angry priest asked his friend who was smiling and laughing nervously "It couldn't be avoided Sanzo I had to separate you two somehow and nothing cam to mind so." The nervous chi gon specialist said to his priest friend.

While eating Kagome and Sanzo didn't dare look at each other well the couldn't even if they wanted to. Gojyo sat next to Kagome of course while Sanzo sat on the other side of him. "So Kagome where are you from?" Goku asked with the bowl and fork close to his mouth "Oh well I'm from Tokyo but I'm kina from some where else to." the four men stopped eating even Goku; it was something that she said. "Hmmm Tokyo never heard of it, are you from out of from saw the east?" Gojyo asked taking a puff of his cigarette. That didn't bother her she might still be in an age where Tokyo hasn't taken off yet. So she thought that she still might be somewhere close to the feudal era age. "I guess I am then but I'll be home soon." She said taking a bite of her spring roll. "You said you're from somewhere else, where else are you from?" Hakkai asked "Humph you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Well try me." Gojyo said with a smirk "Well you see I'm also from the feudal era sorta." Looking at them almost waiting for them to laugh at her or to give her a look that said 'you fucking crazy' but they didn't. "Was it something I said?" Stupid thing to ask it was something she said and she knew it so why ask it? Sanzo stood up and looked at Kagome. "Show me where you arrived here." The three men looked at him in disbelief "But Sanzo she-"Hakkai started but "Shut up! Come one you I'll send you back home." Sanzo walked out of the restaurant leaving Kagome surprised "Well uh then I should get going it was nice meeting you all." With that said Kagome stood up and ran out of the restaurant to catch up the priest that should be following her. Gojyo looked over at Hakkai and sighed "Do you think this is going to change anything?" Hakkai shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but if it does then lets just hope that this wont change our mission." Mean while Sanzo and Kagome walked into the forest where Kagome guided Sanzo to the place where she woke up once arriving Sanzo walked infront of her. "This is it, I woke up here today." Sanzo looked around looking for anything. Feeling a breeze he moved a few branches and found a hole large and wide enough for Kagome to fit through.

"So this is it then alright. Just climb through there and you'll be back home." Sanzo said looking at the black haired brown eyed girl. Kagome walked up to the hole and looked in "So just climb in huh, well that's easy enough but…you have to turn around." Kagome said with a blush on her face

"What why do you want me to turn around?"

"Hello I'm wearing a skirt here!!"

"So don't you have shorts or something underneath there?!" Kagome blushed and crossed her arms. Sanzo frowned and turned around quickly it was for a good reason it was so she wouldn't see him blush. "You better no look, you hear me!" Kagome yelled "Tsk don't flatter yourself you don't have anything worth looking at." Then Sanzo felt another hit on the back of his head, that was it he turned around to face Kagome but he turned around a little to soon Kagome was already climbing in to the hole and Sanzo had a full view of her ass and underwear, looking over her shoulder to only see the priest staring at her she screamed and started to throw what ever she could grab at him. "You pervert you perverted priest. TURN AROUND TURN AROUN!!" Sanzo trying to dodge the rocks and branches that was thrown at him. "Damnit alright already!" Sanzo turned around again and Kagome continued to climb through the hole still having the blush on her face. "Stupid perverted priest he can't even do the simplest thing. Who does he think he is?" Kagome's question echoed through the hole "I can hear you ya know!" Sanzo yelled with his back still facing the hole, Kagome stopped climbing and screamed back "GOOD!" The two had enough of each other company Sanzo pissed off walked back to the village and Kagome continued to climb up the hole. As she continued to climb the air began to get thin, was she close? Nothing the change of air she climbed faster the hard sharp rocks bruising and cutting her hands, hissing from the small stings of pain she continued to climb she wanted to get back home she wanted to see her friends she wanted to see…Inuyasha. The thin air was hard to breath to her it felt like somebody choking her. Ignoring it she kept going through the never ending darkness lowered her spirit until a light broke through, that small light lifted up her spirit she was close, close to getting back home a smile appeared on her face as she quickened her climbing pace.

She was so tired she couldn't wait to reach the top "Oh finally I made it!" A smile appeared on her face when she saw the ledge of the hole. Stretching her hand out to grab a hole on the ledge a purple barrier blocked her, the electrical small attack it had shocked her cuts and bruised hands causing her to almost fall, what was going on why couldn't she get through? "Hello is anybody out there? Someone help!" No body cam until "Who's there?" a voice came out of the forest above her. Kagome knew who it was "Wha? Kikyo…Kikyo is that you? I'm over here!" Kagome cried out to the priestess and of course she came and looked down at the black haired brown eyed girl. "Kikyo there's a barrier over the hole and I can't get through ca can you see if you can break it." Kagome asked but she could see that Kikyo wasn't sure if she could break it "Do you have the sacred Jewel Kagome?"

"Yes I do but Kikyo why can't I get though?"

"The last fragment of the Jewel is not in the feudal era no in the demon grave yard."

Kagome was losing her grip and couldn't hold on for to long. "What do you mean? Then where is id?" Kagome asked losing her grip on the ledge "In another world that the feudal era or your era can't take you. You will need to find the last fragment of the jewel if you want to come back." Kagome's eyes widened she couldn't return home with out the last shard could it be back when she met Sanzo and the others? She didn't want to but she had to accept the fact that she wont be going home for a very long time and plus she had to go back where she came from.

"Alright I'll go back but Kikyo please tell the others that I'm fine and that I'm going to look for the last shard on my own." Kagome said looking at Kikyo, she nodded her head "One more thing…tell Inuyasha…tell Inuyasha that I'm sorry."

"You must seek the aid of a priest with a crimson shakara on his forehead he will guide you to the last shard and…as…for Inuyasha." Kagome nodded her head at what Kikyo said about the priest but she was really pissed off that she had to go back and ask Sanzo for help. When Kikyo mentioned Inuyasha she raised an eye brawl then her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey…Hey…Hey Kikyo…Kikyo where did you go?" It was Inuyasha he was with Kikyo. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed she couldn't believe it. Even though he saw her fall you'd think he would be devastated but he went straight to Kikyo. Kagome opened her eyes and gave a pure evil hatred glare at Kikyo that even made Kikyo back away. Kagome kept that glare at Kikyo when she released her grip on the rock and fell right back into darkness. Instead of feeling sadness Kagome was full of hate and that hate went to Kikyo and Inuyasha. Re-arriving back into the other world she landed on her feet and looked around the sun was setting it was getting dark, not wasting any time Kagome ran into town and looked around but couldn't find any of her new friends until she heard a small anime squeal, turning her head Hawkaru flew right into her arms and nuzzled his head on her shoulder. Smiling Kagome hugged the small right baby dragon.

"Hawkaru it's nice to see you again, say you wouldn't happen to know where everybody is would you?" Hawkaru made a small anime squeal and turned his head and there enough there was Hakkai calling for Hawkaru. It didn't take Hakkai long enough to notice Kagome holding the small white dragon and walked over to the two of them. "Kagome what are you doing here why aren't you back home?" Hakkai asked as Kagome handed the small white dragon back to him "I need to talk to Sanzo do you know where he is?"

"Oh well he might be up in his hotel room right now so you'll find him there, I'll take you to him if you'd like."

"Thanks Hakkai." Kagome smiled at him as he did back but the smile soon disappeared when he noticed her hands "Oh my Kagome what happened to your hands?" She looked down at her hands and could see that her hands were in really bad shape "I guess it happened when I was heading back home." Surprisingly she didn't look like she was in any pain this even surprised Hakkai. "Well come with me I have a first aid kit back at the Inn." Nodding her head she followed him back to the Inn. Entering his room she sat on a chair while Hakkai got the first aid kit. When he came back he started to bandage her hands it didn't take long to bandage them up. "Kagome what happened to your hands…they look really bad, what happened?" Kagome just looked down at her hands she might put on a smile on her face but truth be told she was truly heart broken.

She didn't notice the sad look on Hakkai's face "Kagome…are you ok?" Kagome shook her head trying to erase the thought in her head "Ye-Yeah I'm fine…" her once strong confident voice now this soft voice Hakkai wasn't buying it she wasn't ok and he knew it. He placed his hand on her shoulder, Kagome looked up at him and he gave her a smile "What ever happened Kagome don't you worry I'm sure Sanzo will know how to send you back home." Hakkai still giving her a happy smile. Kagome sighed she knew that Kikyo was stealing her hanyo from her and it killed her inside. She didn't want Hakkai to know that it was that was bothering her so she smiled back and nodded her head. "That's good…but I really need to see Sanzo Hakkai." He nodded he could see the desperation on her face. "Right he's next door with the others come I'll take you to him." He opened his hand revealing her palm his palm to her offering to help her up. Taking his hand Hakkai helped her up not tightening his grip so he didn't hurt her. Once in the hall Kagome reached for the door handle but Hakkai placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a small laugh. "Maybe I should go in first you two didn't have a great first impression." Hakkai reasoned with Kagome, she understood and stepped aside allowing Hakkai to enter into the room first. Opening the door he poked his head in "Uh Sanzo…"

The priest looked at the corer of his eye when he heard his name being called and held his cigarette to his mouth. "What is it?" meanwhile Goku and Gojyo were fight so Hakkai watched the show for a little while "Gojyo you ass you ate the last meat bun!" the small boy swinged his fist at Gojyo but Gojyo pressed his hand to Goku's forehead keeping him at a distance. "If you had the spring rolls then I get the last meat bun."

"Don't give me that bull shit that was the last meat bun I was saving it!" Goku glared at Gojyo

"Tough shit you damn pig!" The two had enough as they were going into a browl with each other, two to three bullets were shot separating the two. "How badly do you two want to get iced?" Sanzo said with a frown while pointing his banishing gun at they're direction. The two just looked at Sanzo nervously "Um pardon me Sanzo I don't mean to bother you while having your fun but I would like to speak to you about a certain matter."

Again Sanzo looked through the corner of his eye looking toward Hakkai "What is it? If it's stupid I'm going to kill you." Then an anime tear appeared on the back of his head. "Ok well then…well I'm sure none of you forgot about running into Kagome today, right? Gojyo and Goku both nodded they're heads while Sanzo was getting a gut feeling that something was going to happen and this something was going to piss him off. "Where are you going with this Hakkai?" Sanzo asked already getting upset. With a nervous laugh Hakkai walked into the room leaving the door half open sticking his hand out another hand bandaged up grabbed onto his and with a small tug Kagome walking into the room. Gojyo and Goku well mostly Gojyo seemed to be happy to see Kagome but Sanzo looked really upset. Kagome wasn't happy to see him either. "Hakkai…what the hell is she doing here?" Sanzo asked as he stood from his chair. Hakkai gave another nervous laugh when Sanzo pointed at him but was surprised when Kagome grabbed Sanzo's gun and gave him a pissed off look. The other three men whet wide eyed when this was happening. "Hey who do you think you are pointing your gun ate your friend's what do you think just because you have that gun you are powerful? Your just like the rest of us; without your weapon or your fighting ability your just another human and another thing I didn't come back cause I missed you or anything I came back to ask you for something." Kagome said glaring at Sanzo. Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo at first went wide eyed then they're jaws dropped open nobody had the guts to talk that way to Sanzo they knew this was going to get ugly.

"Why you little damn tart…these ass holes aren't my friends they're my servants! Another thing who the hell do you think you are do you even know who I am!? Also I wouldn't help a tram like you!" the two glared at each other they were going to give up that easily this was war but before they could continue Hakkai stepped in….again. "Easy now you two…Sanzo Kagome only returned just to see if you knew another way for her to return to her own era." Sanzo looked at Hakkai then glared back at Kagome. "I'll do anything to get her away from me, tsk stupid tart." Sanzo thought to himself, with an angry sigh he sat back and took a puff of his cigarette. "What a pain in the ass fine what happened why couldn't you return home?" Kagome just crossed her arms and sighed "Well I went up the way you told me to go and once I reached the top a barrier stopped me. The Priestess Kikyo found me and told me that the last shard of the Shikon Jewel was in this world and without it I can't return back to the feudal era." Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo stayed quiet.

"The Shikon Jewel what the heck is that?" Goku asked, Kagome took out a small light purple pearl with a chip on it where the last shard would fit. "This is the shard of the Shikon Jewel or back in the feudal era it's known as the Jewel of four souls. You see it's this that every demon in the feudal era is looking for so they can become stronger." Goku eyed the Jewel and tilted his head to the left "How can that puny thing give anybody power?" As Kagome was about to answer somebody else did "Goku it is said that the Jewel of four Souls was created by a priestess after sacrificing herself to kill a powerful demon." Hakkai said as he looked down at the floor. Kagome turned to look at him until she heard someone else tell the rest of the story. "Then the Jewel was given to some demon slayers and they knew they weren't capable of protecting it so they handed it over to a beautiful priestess named Kikyo. She then fell in love with a half breed name Inuyasha. In the end he betrayed her, killed her almost but she binded him to a tree with a sacred arrow and her body was burnt along with the Jewel so no evil can come." Gojyo said as he took a puff of his cigarette Kagome wasn't getting a good feeling about this, how did they know about the story, then finally Sanzo spoke out. "After fifty years a reincarnation of the dead priestess came and within her was the new Jewel of four souls after a day or so the jewel broke and shards were scattered through out the area the new priestess aided by the half breed Inuyasha, a demon slayer, a monk and along with a small fox demon and cat traveled with each other around the area gathering the shards to make the Jewel whole again." Kagome took a step forward looking at each one of them how did they know the story "H-How did you guys know about the Jewel about me and everybody?"

Hakkai looked up at Kagome and sighed "Kagome…I-I'm afraid I have some bad news. You should sit down." Grabbing a chair she sat down her heart was beating she knew something was wrong. Hakkai walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed beside the chard. "Kagome…there isn't an easy was to stay this but…you see the reason we know the Jewel's history is because…that's what it is to us history…and you see…this ere that your in is…your future era." Kagome's eyes widened, this place was her future she just couldn't believe it she shock her head she couldn't believe it. "No…no that's not true this place can't be my future era it can't be!" Sanzo took another puff of his cigarette "Believe it, it's true. After you disappeared that Inuyasha took the priestess Kikyo to your era to protect her from Neraku. Little did he know they were followed Neraku came to your era causing tragedy to the world killing everybody. Inuyasha along with others fought against him loosing they're lives. The damage that Neraku sis was never fixed, mankind, Tokyo and the world was a waste land. Soon things were starting to get back to normal technology was discontinued and here we are." Sanzo held nothing back, Kagome just looked down and stayed quiet she needed to head back and prevent this from ever happening but without the last shard she couldn't go back. She heard Hakkai sigh and could feel him looking at her but she didn't look up. "Kagome what did Kikyo tell you to do? It might be able to help us figure out a way to send you back home." She continued to look down "She…said to follow the man with a crimson shakara on his forehead and who was head west." Hakkai and the others looked over at Sanso, her got the message that there were giving him and frowned at them. With a sigh of anger he stood up "Everyone out side now." The priest and the other walked out walked out of the room leaving Kagome by herself looking down at the floor.

Meanwhile outside Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo were discussing well more like arguing on what to do with Kagome. "Why don't we take her you guys I mean I'm sure she'll bring some entertainment I mean she put on a good show when she was fighting with Sanzo." Gojyo said with a smirk on his face. It didn't take long for Sanzo to point his gun at Gojyo's head while Goku got ready for an argument. "Yeah the only entertainment that your thinking about Gojyo is having her under the covers playing with those raisins you call balls!" Goku dissed to Gojyo, it's not like he could do anything I mean with a gun pointed to his head and everything made id kina difficult, pretty much all he could do was curse. "Why you little stupid son of a bitch hyper mother fucker monkey I'm going to kill you." Gojyo suddenly felt a sweat drop from his forehead when he heard Sanzo's gun getting prepared to fire. "Not before I kill you, you damn water sprit." Then Hakkai came into the argument. "Ladies please remember why we're here. We came out here to discuss about Kagome." Sanzo lowered his gun and sighed angrily "Look she said she was following a priest heading west with a shakara on his forehead, right? There's a shit load of priests that are also heading west and have the shakara on they're forehead she can tag along with one of them." Hakkai and the others just looked "But Sanzo we're heading that way anyway so why can't she tag along?" the small boy asked the priest

"I said no, I don't want to carry access baggage." Sanzo said

"Aw come on Sanzo have a heart." Gojyo said with another smirk.

"I forgot what IS a heart?" Sanzo said as he crossed his arms

"Sanzo it would cheer her up." Hakkai said with a sad and concerned look on his face. Sanzo just took a puff of his cigarette

"And why should I care about her feelings?"

"Sanzo you need to understand she is suffering what we're going through." Hakkai said

"Which is?" Sanzo asked

"You just told her that everybody that she knew is dead. We of all people should know of how it feels to lose someone close to us. It would be a good idea to bring her with us Sanzo after all with the legend of the past Sanzo's and if we help her she can change the past so that this hell does not take place." Hakkai's words kina struck everybody they all though about back when they lost somebody. Sanzo sighed angrily and annoyed. Back in the room where Kagome was, Sanzo walked in with his arms crossed he noticed that Kagome never moved she was still sitting in the same chair, he sighed again. "We leave in the morning… you should get some sleep." Kagome raised her head and looked at Sanzo. "You….Your taking me with you?" the black haired brow eyed girl asked the priest, he took another puff of his cigarette while leaning his back against the wall. "Yeah….we leave tomorrow morning if you need supplies you better get up before we do, I don't want to be waiting for you." Sanzo said as he looked over at Kagome who just looked at him back, she then stood up and walked to the door and stopped at Sanzo's side. "Your room is next to mine, get some sleep I'll see you in the morning." Sanzo said just looking up at the ceiling. He saw Kagome open the door and walk out as she did he faintly heard her say "Thank you….Sanzo." As the door closed Sanzo sighed and crushed the cigarette in his hand and sighed a bit annoyed. Meanwhile Kagome went into the room next to Sanzo's with her bag in hand.

She walked and sat on the bed in the dark room removing her shoes and socks. She placed her bag on the side of the night stand then looked out the window, looking up at the full moon she rested her head and not a minute later one tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek more followed Kagome cried in her arms everybody she knew was dead. Her mother, brother, grandfather, her friends from her era and her friends from the feudal era, she even missed her little stupid fat cat and even…Inuyasha. Kagome continued to cry knowing the fact that everybody is now dead and plus knowing that Inuyasha was with Kikyo right now, knowing all this killed her inside. Sanzo and Gojyo were able to hear her cry. Sanzo sighed and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. Gojyo sat at his window listening to Kagome cry, turning back to sit forward looking at his door, should he go over and cheer her up? This would be the perfect time to win her over and maybe earn himself a kiss. The idea of it made Gojyo smirk but then again right now might be a bad time to go and see her she did find out that this was going to be her future of Tokyo so…

A knock came from Kagome's door, lifting her head she looked toward the door. She quickly whipped the tears on her face and eyes away after she did another knock came from her door. Walking up to the door she pressed her forehead on the door. "Who is it?" Kagome asked "Open the door" Kagome shook her head she just wanted to be left alone. "Please go away." But he didn't leave "Listen I know what your going through and right now isn't the best time to be alone trust me I've always been alone so I have a very good idea what you're going through." More tears fell from Kagome's eyes could he possibly know what she was going through? She grabbed on the door knob and slowly opened the door while whipping away her tears, she let him in.

A/N Who came to cheer up Kagome was it Sanzo or Gojyo we'll find out next time in the next chapter


End file.
